Sebastian's Thoughts on Ciel
by muttjc2003
Summary: One day Sebastian finds himself thinking about Ciel. Will he tell Ciel? Or keep it to himself? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction so bare with me. Any reviews will be welcome please if there are any mistakes tell me. _Thoughts._

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji. Yana Toboso does.

Warnings: This will be fluffy. It will be Sebastian x Ciel, so if you do not like boy x boy don't read this.

Summary: One day Sebastian finds himself thinking about Ciel and doesn't know what to do. What will Sebastian do? Will he confront his young master about it? Read to find out.

Sebastian's P.O.V.

While I was cleaning I checked my pocket watch to see that it was 6:55 a.m., so I went to my young masters bedroom. He was sleeping peacefully and looked like he was having a nice dream so I stood there for a few moments just watching him. After that I walked over to the curtains to open them so there would be light in the young lords room when he awoke. "Young master it is time to wake up." I said gently shaking him. Ciel shuffled on his bed and opened one eye peeking at me. "Five more minutes Sebastian." The young earl grumbled. I chuckled to myself laughing at how my young master was acting like such a child, although he was one. "No young master, you have a busy day today you must get up." I stated matter of factly. "I have Earl Grey tea for you and a few scones." _Well that made him get up._ I thought to myself. "Today you have paperwork to finish and at noon Lady Elizabeth is coming over." I said, smirking as I knew the young master thought of his cousin as being a nuisance. "That's great Sebastian, you may leave now." Ciel said.

As I went to prepare some snacks for Ciel and Lady Elizabeth I thought to myself, _I wonder when that brat of a girl will leave so I can spend some time alone with my young master._ Wait what am I thinking _Ciel probably doesn't even like me._ I thought sadly. When I got the kitchen and didn't see Bard I remembered that the young master had let all of the servants have a small vacation, except for me. I smirked, happy that I wouldn't have to deal with the troublesome yet entertaining group. I got to work making some small cakes for Ciel and his fiancé Lady Elizabeth along with some tea. When I checked my pocket watch again I saw it was already 11:47. _Wow, time goes by fast when you are having fun._ I thought smiling. I went to Ciel's office knocking on his door, "Young master, Lady Elizabeth will be here shortly." I said walking into his office. "Oh, thank you Sebastian." Ciel said. "Would you like to go and eat in the garden, my lord?" I asked. "Yes, that will be fine." Ciel said. Then I heard a knock on the door and went to open it, "Please excuse me for a moment young master." I said bowing then walking off. When I was about to reach the door Lady Elizabeth slammed it open and I barely had enough time to dodge it before it hit me. "Oh, Sebastian how lovely to see you again." Lizzy said. "Lady Elizabeth if you will please follow me to the garden where you and the young master will have some cakes and tea." I said. "That would be wonderful Sebastian, thank you." Lady Elizabeth said. I walked her to the garden and went to go get the young master. Once they were both seated I got the cart full of small bundt cakes and Earl Grey tea. When I was giving them there cakes and tea I heard the Lady start to talk. "Ciel! I saw the cutest pink dress today in a shop when I was coming over here!" Lady Elizabeth exclaimed. "That's nice Elizabeth." Ciel said. "Ciel, call me Lizzy how many times do I have to tell you that!" Lizzy said. _Lady Elizabeth really is an annoying tramp. I wish she would leave already._ Thought Sebastian standing behind his young lord. "Well Lizzy since we have finished our cakes and tea maybe you could go home before it gets too late." Ciel said exasperatedly. "Oh fine I will come visit again soon, bye Ciel." She said running up to him and squeezing him with a bear hug. She then ran off to her carriage to go home. Ciel sighed and Sebastian smiled. _Maybe now that the nuisance is gone I can help the young master with his paperwork, alone in his office._ Sebastian thought smirking to himself.

While Ciel was working on his paperwork Sebastian was thinking about him. _My young master really is a hard worker and very intelligent, maybe I should tell him. No, the young master will probably think I am lying._ He frowned. As soon as Sebastian frowned Ciel looked up and saw it. "Sebastian why are you frowning?" Asked Ciel. _Would the young master even like me thinking about him, he really is a beautiful boy with those big blue eyes and soft silky hair…_ "Sebastian." Ciel said again. _His plump pink lips that look so soft and bitable also his flawless creamy skin that looks delicious._ "Sebastian!" Ciel finally yelled now irritated. "What? Oh yes my lord?" Sebastian said with a hint of pink on his cheeks. "I asked you what you were frowning at?" Ciel asked once more. "Oh, don't worry about it young master it is not important." Sebastian said not wanting to tell his young master the real reason he was frowning was because of him. "Sebastian." Ciel said. "Yes, young master." Sebastian said. "What are you keeping from me?" He asked a little annoyed, Sebastian wasn't telling him everything and he knew it. "Nothing, my lord." Sebastian said smiling his devilish smile. Ciel just huffed now completely annoyed since his butler was lying to him. "Fine, don't tell me." Ciel said. "Just take me to bed." "Yes my lord." Sebastian said bowing.

When Ciel was dressed for bed he looked up at Sebastian that was smiling back down at him. "You know my lord you really are beautiful." Ciel just sat there completely shocked his butler had just said that. Then Sebastian leaned forward and pecked Ciel on the lips now blushing. "My lord, I have been thinking about you lately and have come to the conclusion that I am in love with you." He said a little scared of how Ciel would react. Ciel just sat there blushing and his heart was pounding. "My lord is everything okay?" Sebastian asked a little worried since Ciel wasn't saying anything. "Oh, umm yes everything is fine Sebastian I was just a little surprised is all." Ciel said still blushing, just not as heavily as before. Sebastian then smiled and said, "Well that is good young master." Ciel just nodded. "Sebastian, umm, you know I have liked you for quite a while now, but I didn't think you liked me so…" Ciel said blushing darkly. Sebastian just looked down at his master a little shocked at his confession expecting his young lord to say something else. "My lord, may I sit down with you?" He asked. "Of course." Ciel said looking away. Sebastian sat down and faced Ciel, grabbing his chin so he could look into the younger boys eyes. "I am happy that you like me too, Ciel." Said Sebastian softly. Ciel was a little surprised hearing his butler say his name, but he must admit it did sound very nice when Sebastian said it. Ciel then leaned forward and pulled Sebastian into a kiss. Sebastian was pleasantly surprised by his young master's actions and when he heard Ciel moan he almost lost it. Sebastian then pulled away and Ciel was a little scared when he did because he thought he had done something wrong. Sebastian just chuckled and said, "It is okay, Ciel." "I was just making sure you could breathe still." He said smirking and Ciel just looked away. "Young master please look at me." He said softly in a charming voice. Ciel did and it took his breath way because when he did Sebastian was smiling the warmest smile ever and his eyes were sparkling. Then Sebastian got up, but was stopped by a small hand on his tailcoat. When he looked back down he saw an adorable Ciel looking up at him pouting. "Sebastian, will you sleep with me?" Ciel all but whispered. Sebastian was caught off guard by the sudden question. "Of course my lord." Sebastian said smiling sweetly. So he took off his tailcoat and his shoes and crawled into the bed with his young master. As soon as he got under the sheets Ciel gave him a chaste kiss and curled up into Sebastian's chest hiding his face. Sebastian just smiled down at his cute master and let out a laugh. That Ciel heard rumble through his butlers chest and smiled and closed his eyes. "Goodnight Ciel." Sebastian said happily. "Goodnight Sebastian, now stop talking and go to bed." Ciel said jokingly. Sebastian just smiled.

Author's Note: Well thanks for reading, please review I will be very happy if you do! If you guys want me to write more chapters just tell me or I will just leave it like this. ^_^ The next story I write will be a Naruto x Sasuke. ;) Goodbye!


	2. Sebastian's Love for Ciel

Author's Note: Hey guys, its Mutt here. I hope you like the second chapter, this one will be more intense if you know what I mean ;) Please review!

Warning: This is a lemon, boy x boy if you don't already know, don't like don't read as simple as that. Enjoy!

When Ciel woke up the next morning he was not expecting to feel an arm around him, and then all the memories came flooding back to him from last night and he blushed. "Ciel, are you okay?" Sebastian said a little worried when Ciel suddenly bolted upwards. Ciel just looked at Sebastian and said, "Yes, I'm fine Sebastian just a little surprised is all." Ciel said quickly as if he still wasn't trying to figure out if this was all just a dream. "Okay young master." Sebastian said doubting Ciel's words. "Would you like me to make you some Earl Grey tea, my lord." Sebastian said wanting to calm Ciel's nerves. "Yes, that would be fine Sebastian." Ciel said looking him in the eye and trying to find any hint of doubts about what they were doing, but all Ciel saw was kindness and compassion.

After Ciel was finished with his tea Sebastian started to gather Ciel's clothes for the day. Once Sebastian was done picking out Ciel's clothes he walked towards his young master and started to unbutton his night shirt.

When Sebastian's hand brushed over Ciel's chest, Ciel moaned softly and Sebastian just smirked. Sebastian brought his hands up to Ciel's nipples and started to twist and rub them. "Ahh Sebastian, s-stop." Ciel said blushing darkly. "But young master, aren't you enjoying yourself?" Sebastian asked smirking and Ciel just looked away grumbling profanities. "Young master please look at me." Sebastian said grabbing Ciel's chin and started to kiss him licking his bottom lip for entrance to the dark cavern. Sebastian growled deep in his throat tasting Ciel's sweet mouth and started to pull off Ciel's nightshirt so he could see all of Ciel's body.

Ciel pulled away and started to take off Sebastian's shirt since he still wasn't completely dressed, Ciel threw Sebastian's shirt to a random corner in the room and started working on his pants too. Sebastian moaned feeling Ciel's hands near his throbbing cock. "Ahh Ciel." Sebastian moaned wanting Ciel to hurry up and pull off his pants and boxers. "Sebastian stand up." Ciel said wanting to get the rest of Sebastian's clothes off, but he couldn't do that with Sebastian kneeling down in front of him. So Sebastian stood and Ciel yanked off his pants and boxers with one hard tug. Ciel gasped at the sight before him, Sebastian's hard cock stood proudly leaking precum and Sebastian let out a gasp when he felt a cool breeze on his aching member.

Ciel slowly leaned forward wanting to know what Sebastian would taste like, so he stuck out his tongue and licked the head of Sebastian's cock tasting his precum. Sebastian moaned loudly and grabbed Ciel's head and thrust it onto his member ordering him to suck. Ciel complied with tears in the corner of his eyes, from the hard cock thrusting deep into his throat. Ciel was just surprised that he didn't start gagging. Sebastian started moaning loudly, so Ciel reached up and started to massage his butler's balls feeling the smooth skin. Ciel hummed softly trying to get a scream out of Sebastian. Sebastian nearly came when he felt small, thin fingers massaging his balls, "Ciel, I'm going to cum soon." Sebastian grunted out in pleasure. Ciel just started sucking harder in reply to Sebastian's comment and with a few more thrusts in Ciel's mouth he came, shooting his seed deep down Ciel's throat.

Ciel pulled away from Sebastian's now limp dick and smirked, proud that he was able to get Sebastian cum in his mouth. Sebastian looked down at his smirking master and started getting hard again when he saw the panting boy naked before him. Sebastian bent down to pick Ciel up and pushed him onto the bed. He started to lick down Ciel's neck, smiling when he heard the boy start to moan underneath him. Sebastian began to nip at Ciel's neck and new he found a sensitive spot when Ciel cried out in pleasure under him. Ciel started to thrust his hips trying to get some friction on his hard dick and groaned in disappointment when he didn't reach Sebastian's body. Sebastian noticed this and lowered his hips starting to grind his manhood against Ciel's and they both moaned loudly, loving the friction they were both getting.

Sebastian reached three fingers up towards Ciel's mouth and said, "Suck young master." Ciel nodded and opened his mouth, Sebastian stuck his fingers in and felt Ciel nibble on the tips of his fingers slightly and moaned looking at the rather erotic scene before him. When Sebastian felt that his fingers were wet enough he quickly pulled them out of Ciel's mouth and lifted up one of Ciel's legs. Putting Ciel's leg over his shoulder, Sebastian leaned down and started to kiss Ciel passionately distracting him from the slight pain he would feel in his ass until it was just pleasure.

After the first two fingers Sebastian pulled away from the kiss and started to slowly add the third causing Ciel to squirm from the intrusion in his ass. "Please relax young master or it will hurt even more." Sebastian said calmly trying to soothe Ciel. When Sebastian found Ciel's prostate he cried out loudly seeing stars from the amount of pleasure he was feeling. Sebastian pulled out his fingers and said huskily, "Ciel get on your hands and knees." Ciel complied quickly and looked over his shoulder to see Sebastian smearing his own precum around his cock.

Sebastian looked at Ciel's cute little ass and moaned, he slowly started to push the tip of his cock into Ciel's entrance and groaned at the tight heat around his aching cock. Sebastian pushed in all the way to the base of his cock and waited for Ciel to adjust to the large size of Sebastian's dick. When Ciel started to fuck himself on Sebastian's dick, Sebastian held him down and started to thrust hardly into Ciel's tight ass enjoying the clench of muscles around his hard cock. Ciel and Sebastian moaned loudly, then Sebastian flipped Ciel over quickly getting a new angle which made Ciel take him in even farther. Sebastian started to hit Ciel's sweet spot over and over, which made Ciel scream in ecstasy.

"Sebastian, I-I'm go-going to c-cum!" Ciel panted out loudly, struggling to speak clearly. "Cum with me, Ciel." Sebastian said sweetly in Ciel's ear and that made Ciel climax. Feeling Ciel's muscles clamp around his cock even harder made Sebastian cum hardly into Ciel. Both Sebastian and Ciel collapsed onto the bed to exhausted to move after their morning activities. Sebastian slowly pulled out of Ciel moaning quietly still feeling the after effects of his orgasm. Sebastian covered them both with the comforter and Ciel snuggled into Sebastian's chest mumbling. "Love you Sebastian." Sebastian just chuckled and replied smiling, "I love you too Ciel." Ciel fell asleep in Sebastian's warm embrace and soon after so did Sebastian, after kissing the top of Ciel's head.

Author's Note: I know it is short and I am sorry but I was running out of ideas. Either way, I hope you guys liked it! Please review. :D


End file.
